


Double Trouble

by whenfandomscollide



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult/teen content, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, Compersion, Dumb Puns, Enabler Steve Rogers who is only mentioned, Fluff and Smut, If the author can think of any, M/M, Majority of the story told in perfect continuous tense except for the intro and ending, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is actually an adult in this OK?, Semi-Public Sex, Thor's eyebrow game is strong, Underage Sex, established spiderthunder, established winteriron, except very background stuff, possibly, the sexual content does not occur between the established pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: They were unlikely friends. They were even more unlikely boyfriends. But, for some reason, they just worked.Everyone called them Double Trouble, as if they were twins, but, apart from both having dark brown hair, they were nothing alike. Physically.Well. Not quite nothing alike.They were both, now, sporting matching healing nipple piercings. Tony had been the one to talk Bucky into it, saying that he knew of this dude who would do them both for the right price despite the fact that they were technically too young to get them.Alternately: First time piercing experiences should always be made as pleasant and easy as possible, shouldn't they? Peter and Thor aim to please.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterIronCap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/gifts).



> I don't have nipple piercings and this is not meant to be a dissertation on correctness for how they're given (hence why you'll notice that I've glossed over the aftercare). I did speak to people who have them and have had them placed and it is their experiences that I have drawn on for some of this fic. Except for the sex part. That never happened to them. I totally made that bit up :) Please read the tags as the fic may not be quite what you're expecting in terms of ship activity
> 
> Also, I'm unhappy with the ending. That may be subject to change. We'll see. But as this is a present for a friend's birthday, I just wanted to get it out there. 
> 
> Also filled a few prompts on a discord server bingo with this. :) This also makes a fill for my MCU Kink Bingo, for the square G1 Age Gap. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, WinterIronCap. I hope you like it and it made you laugh a little bit.

They were unlikely friends. They were even more unlikely boyfriends. But, for some reason, they just worked.

Everyone called them Double Trouble, as if they were twins, but, apart from both having dark brown hair, they were nothing alike. Physically.

Well. Not quite nothing alike.

They were both, now, sporting matching healing nipple piercings. Tony had been the one to talk Bucky into it, saying that he knew of this dude who would do them both for the right price despite the fact that they were technically too young to get them.

Tony had taken Bucky to a nondescript shop in Queens where, after the store was officially closed for the evening, the proprietor, a large blond man, had agreed to see them.

He’d led them through the dark front of the shop to one of several alcoves set in a room behind a half wall, each alcove set up for tattooing, where he’d promptly sat down on a rolling stool and looked them over solemnly. He’d seemed to be considering something as he ran his eyes over each of the boys from head to foot. He hadn’t offered them seats.

"You can't let anyone know I gave two kids-" he'd broken off at Bucky's glare "-OK, two teenagers nipple piercings just because one of them basically offered me triple the price plus a blowjob if I'd forget to ask for ID."

Bucky had cut a sharp look at the man and then at Tony. "Triple the- A blowjob? A blowjob, Tony? What the fuck?"

Tony had fixed Bucky with a look of his own. "As if, babe. Just because he's built like a Greek god-" he'd said, waving a hand in the general direction of the man's admittedly spectacular physique.

"Norse god, actually," the man had interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Tony had said, blinking.

"Thor was a Norse god." The man had then looked between the two of them. "M'name's Thor? Didn't, didn't Steve tell you that?"

"Oh, for the love of Pete," Tony had said, rolling his eyes.

"You called?" A young man had walked into the room from an adjacent corridor, carrying a tray of equipment which he’d then placed down on a nearby bench. "Hey, aren't you guys a little young to be getting piercings?"

"Wait, what?" Tony had now looked thoroughly confused and turned a baffled face towards the dude, Thor, who was supposed to be doing their piercings. "Who's this? I thought you were the only one involved in this."

"This is Pete," Thor had said. "Didn't Steve tell you anything?"

"I want to know more about this blowjob you apparently promised, Tony," Bucky had growled.

"Oh, put a sock in it. I never offered anyone a blowjob. Good hard cash is more than enough to seal this deal, isn't it?"

Tony had turned back towards Thor and realised that, right in front of him, Thor and Pete were having a whole conversation that seemed to involve only eyebrows and mouth twitches, with the occasional head shake or nod thrown in. It ended with a head tilt in his direction and a significant raising of Thor's eyebrows and Pete's face had suddenly lit up.

"Oh! Right. _Those_ customers. OK, yeah. Sure." He'd turned to Bucky and given him a leisurely once over before giving Tony the same treatment, not quite a leer but pretty close. "Double Trouble. No ID required." He'd frowned a moment later. "What do you mean about the blowjobs?"

Tony had gasped. "Wait, how did we get from my position of no blowjob, singular, to more than one, plural, blowjobs?"

"Well, there are two of you," Thor had pointed out. "It only needs to be one blowjob a piece if that's how you'd prefer it. Although we usually find that two seems to work better for most people."

Bucky had snorted. "Wait a minute. Hold up here. Who the hell decided there were blowjobs involved and what do you mean when you say 'most people'? I ain’t giving anybody one, let alone two blowjobs, except maybe Tony and he’d be getting them anyway, seeing as how he’s my boyfriend an’ all. Do you demand blowjobs from all of your clients?"

This time Thor had been the one to gasp, although Tony could have sworn it was exaggerated for effect just to mock him. "Demand? Just what kind of a shop do you think we're running here?"

He'd stood up slowly then from the stool he'd been sitting on for the whole conversation, like a giant tree trunk unfolding, friendly demeanour evaporating, scowl gathering on lowered brows, and he’d towered over both boys as he crossed his massive arms over his equally massive chest. He'd suddenly looked a whole lot more threatening than he had while seated.

Pete, stood slightly in back of Thor, had looked at the boys askance, hands settling on hips as he glared at them. "How dare you? This is a service we offer to some of our clients, out of the goodness of our hearts I'll have you know, if they're inexperienced when it comes to getting piercings. Steve assured us that you were both very inexperienced."

Tony had glared back at the slight of being considered inexperienced, even if it was technically accurate, before his brain had snagged on the word 'service'. "Hang on. Service? Whaddya mean? How is you trying to wrangle a blowjob from me a service?"

Bucky had stood just behind him, arms also folded across his chest, although he was a less intimidating sight.

There'd been a moment of dead silence while four brains tackled this conundrum and four people glared like some kind of Mexican standoff before the expression on Pete’s face had changed and he had let out a muffled giggle, slapping a hand over his mouth. Thor had seemed to catch on a split second after him but had shown less restraint and his laugh had been closer to a guffaw. The two had men exchanged incredulous glances while continuing to chuckle.

Finally, Pete had calmed down enough to begin to explain. "Gentlemen, young men of the world, dudes. I think there has been a misunderstanding. And I think we can, again, probably blame Steve for this."

Thor had sat back down on his stool at this point, a broad smirk spreading across his face. "Yeah. We're not asking for, or demanding for that matter, blowjobs from _you_." He'd raised his eyebrows significantly at them.

"You gotta help me out here," Tony had said, several seconds later when no-one else had said anything, while leaning faux-casually against the black leather tattoo chair he'd been secretly coveting since he’d walked in. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Pete had gotten a coy smile on his face. "What exactly do you think it is that we're saying?"

"It sounds to me," Bucky had interjected, "like you're offering to give us blowjobs for getting our nipples pierced."

There'd been another moment of dead silence, although this time the air had felt charged.

"That's not quite right," Pete had said, moving forward so he stood at Thor's elbow. "We're offering to give you blowjobs _while_ you get your nipples pierced."

The moment of silence had stretched out longer this time, with Bucky and Tony frankly staring before eyeing each other speculatively, as if asking for permission.

"Is this a service you offer to all your clients?" Tony had asked, carefully, running his fingers lightly over the smooth black leather..

Pete had licked his lips suggestively before saying, "Not all of them. Only the ones who fit certain criteria." He’d come forward and slid a hand into one of Thor's, interlocking their fingers together.

For the first time, Tony had noticed what looked like matching tattooed wedding bands on the men's hands. "You two are together?"

Thor had looked surprised. "Oh, yeah. Didn't I say? Peter isn't just my partner in the shop. He's my husband."

"And you'd both be OK with one of you sucking us off?" Bucky had asked, a little frown etched between his brows.

Matching sly grins had been on both men's faces when Thor had replied, "Fuck, yeah. It's one of the hottest things I've ever seen, Peter on his knees for another man. That he and I have agreed on, of course." He’d brought their interlocked fingers up to his mouth and kissed the back of Peter's hand. "And I have great fun reminding him later exactly who his mouth belongs to."

Peter had flushed prettily, but never lowered his head. "And my ass. But that's another story."

"I think I'm halfway to coming already," Bucky had blurted out, hoarsely.

They'd all laughed and Tony had rubbed his hands together. "That's enough talk. Let's get this show on the road. Blowjobs wait for no man."

Thor had led the way to a smaller room tucked off a narrow corridor, turning on lights as he went. The room itself had been pretty nondescript, bright lights illuminating pale walls with posters of the different kinds of available piercings tacked up on two walls and a mirror on the third. Instead of a chair, the room had contained a bed that resembled the ones Tony was used to from doctors’ examination rooms and there was an adjustable lamp with a flexible neck near the head of it. There were a couple of small trolley tables that could be moved around, and Peter placed the tray of equipment which he'd brought with him from the other room down on one of them.

"Who wants to go first?" Thor had asked.

Bucky had tilted his head towards Tony in question and received a head shake in reply, so he’d said, "I just whip my t-shirt off, right?"

"Well, unless you're saying no to the blowjob, you might as well get all your kit off. It'll just make it easier down the track."

"Ah." Bucky had reluctantly begun disrobing while Tony perched himself on a stool in the corner of the room and watched with curious eyes.

"He'll just need to mark placement and get you to check it before we start, OK?" Peter had said, hands busy with set up, and Bucky had nodded.

"Just tell me where you want me."

Thor had finished drying his hands and approached Bucky, pulling on gloves. "Hop up on the table here, OK?" He'd grabbed a special marker pen and paused, hands hovering, as he’d asked, "Did you plan to go with the standard horizontal piercing? It's the one I would recommend."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Let's go with that."

Thor had smirked. "OK, then." His hands had been swift and sure but gentle as he marked the placement of the piercings and his eyes had not once strayed below Bucky's waist, even as he had led Bucky over to the full-length, wall-mounted mirror for him to check that he was satisfied with where they would go, despite the raging erection Bucky had been sporting.

Peter, on the other hand, had been openly ogling Bucky, raking his eyes over him from head to toe even more overtly than he’d done when they’d first met. "Everything Steve said is true," he’d said with a pleased sigh.

"What exactly did Steve say?" Tony had asked. "It sounds like he told you two waaay more than he told us."

"Don't be mad at Steve, honey," Peter had replied as Thor had led Bucky back over to the exam table and Peter had settled onto his knees in front of him. "He actually didn't tell us much at all. It's more a case of him knowing what I like and the two of you fitting the bill perfectly."

And with that, forestalling any further questions Tony might have asked, Peter had opened his mouth and started making love to Bucky's cock. There really was no other way to describe it. He'd licked, he'd kissed, he'd suckled, he’d stroked, he'd petted, he'd praised it and then he'd taken Bucky all the way into his mouth and shoved his head forward so that Bucky was clear down Peter's throat.

Bucky had come with a strangled shout, eyes open wide in surprise, hips pinned in place by Peter's hands, and Thor had used the moments of distraction and orgasmic endorphin rush to smoothly clamp Bucky's nipple, push the needle through, and slide the barbell into place, hands steady and practiced. He'd repeated the procedure with the other nipple while Bucky was still basking in his afterglow, and Bucky had spent the whole time babbling, "Holy shit," over and over again.

He'd looked at Tony and said, "That both fucking killed and was fucking awesome all at the same time. You've GOT to try this."

Peter, Thor, and Tony had all broken up laughing while Bucky had sat with a dazed look on his face. He'd lifted a hand to touch one of his new piercings and Thor had smacked it away.

"Don't. You haven't cleaned your hands, heaven knows where they’ve been, and _they_ don't need you fiddling with them right now," he’d said, indicating the piercings in Bucky’s chest, before stripping off his gloves.

"What are they anyway? Silver? Silver's cool, but I thought you might have sprung for gold, Tony," Bucky had commented. "It's not like you're short of money."

"Ha, shows what you know. Those are titanium, you beautiful dummy. Worth a lot more than gold. And don't you be an ungrateful boyfriend. Tony forked out a lot of cash to spoil you." Peter had gotten to his feet as he'd said this, scolding delivered complete with a wagging finger, much to Bucky's mortification. "Now you get that fine ass of yours off the table and get your bottom half dressed again. It's Tony's turn now."

"Hey, kid, don't forget to say thank you to Peter for a stellar blowjob, either, " Thor had said, voice gruff.

Bucky, thoroughly chastened, had thanked both Peter and Tony, giving Tony a conciliatory kiss before going to his small bundle of clothing and beginning to re-dress.

"I thought the titanium would look better with your eyes than gold, Buck," Tony had said as he’d stripped out of his own clothing. "I, on the other hand, will be going with the gold."

"Solid choice, bro. Nice one," Thor had said as he and Peter cleared the tray Thor had used for Bucky's piercings and then Thor had washed his hands again while Peter quickly assembled a new tray of equipment. Several moments later, after marking and placement confirmation had occurred, it was Tony who'd been the recipient of Peter's ministrations.

Peter's method this time had been completely different. He'd been like a cat playing with a mouse, batting Tony's cock back and forth between his hands for a minute or two before lowering his head and sucking Tony's balls into his mouth where they dangled off the edge of the table. Tony had reared back, startled, and his balls had slipped from Peter's mouth with an almost audible wet pop.

"Jesus, warn a guy next time, will you?"

Peter had just smirked smugly and begun drooling all over Tony's cock. It was the sloppiest blowjob he'd ever received and he'd loved every minute of it. Peter's spit had run down the length of Tony's cock, collecting on his already wet balls before dripping down the front of Peter's shirt, and when Peter had grasped Tony's balls in his hand, fondling them as he pulled his deep throat trick again, Tony had been unable to hold back from blowing his load.

Thor had chosen that moment to swoop in again and do his thing, piercings completed in record time before Tony had really finished blinking out his response to the orgasm, pain a hot, short, sharp flare against the sweet bliss of coming his brains out down Peter's throat.

He'd put a hand in Peter's hair, petting it while Peter drew back, a big grin on his face. "You're really good at that, you know?" He'd looked up at Thor then. "You both are. Thank you."

And when Peter had gotten to his feet and moved out of the way, passing Tony a small hand towel to dry off his crotch with, Tony had almost collapsed off the bed, legs like jelly and residual stinging in his chest already muting into a dull throb.

He'd made his way over to where his clothes were, swiping at his cock and balls with the hand towel as he walked, before being arrested in his movements by Bucky's hand on his arm. Bucky’s eyes had been trained on Tony’s chest, drinking in the sight before him

"Shit, Tony. They’re beautiful. I hope they make you happy. I know they're all red at the moment and gonna get swollen, but they are so fucking hot."

And Bucky had cradled Tony's face in his hands and swooped in for a kiss, careful not to press his chest against Tony's in his desire to get closer.

"Oi, no! Time out. There will be no sexy making out times in this studio until after care has been explained," Peter had said, clapping his hands at them. "Besides, Tony still needs to get dressed or we'll have more boners on our hands and more blowjobs to take care of."

The two boys had parted, grinning at each other sheepishly, and Tony had proceeded to dress his bottom half. He'd heard Thor mutter, "There's already another boner to take care of--so fucking hot seeing you on your knees like that," and looked over to see Peter, colour high on his cheeks, as Thor had come up behind him and ground a not insignificant bulge against Peter's back.

"Behave, you. Keep it professional in front of our guests."

But Tony had noticed that Peter never stopped smiling.

"OK, lads. Let's all stop thinking about our dicks for a minute and talk about how to take care of these piercings."

As Thor had talked them through the basics of piercing care, Peter had finished cleaning up the used equipment in the room before coming over to them with a couple of little pamphlets.

"We find that, sometimes, people don't really take in what we're telling them while they're still here or they forget it when they get home. You can use these to remind you, if that's the case. There are instructions inside as well as a couple of good websites listed, symptoms of what it might look like should you get an infection and what to do about it, and of course, our number is listed on the back if you need to get in touch with us again."

As the boys had slipped their shirts back on, Tony had had a sudden thought. "Wait. You said there would be two blowjobs. Two blowjobs a piece. Didn't you? He definitely said that, right?" he'd asked, turning toward Bucky.

"I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth, Tones. I got amazing oral out of that and piercings on top of it. I ain't complaining."

"I'm not complaining," Tony had said, nettled. "I'm just asking. Wanna make sure I didn't mishear."

Thor had had an amused look on his face when he’d replied, "No, you're right. There was definitely a mention of two blowjobs. But we're reserving the second ones for your next visit." At their surprised expressions, he'd said, "Are you really going to tell me that you're not dying to come back and have something else pierced in the not too distant future after today's experience?"

Embarrassed grins had given away the boys' feelings and Thor had said, "I thought as much. We look forward to your continued patronage."

Tony had been pretty sure he'd never want to go anywhere else ever again and the tip he’d left had been almost as big as the cost of the whole venture.

And now it was nine months later and the boys were getting antsy about going back and getting some curved barbells, now that their piercings were almost healed. They were also keen to go back for more of Peter's blowjobs but that was a hot memory which they’d added to their mid-fuck dirty talk repertoire and it hadn’t yet lost any of its potency, even if the actual details themselves had gotten lost in the retelling.

And yeah, they might still be unlikely boyfriends according to how society looked at things like wealth, social status, family background, and education, but there was a bond between them that was only growing stronger with time and more experiences and if society had an issue with that, then society could go and fuck itself.


End file.
